Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Darkest-Abyss-425
Summary: No one knows where she came from, not even herself. But she's what they've been waiting for to defeat the Ancients! Even if she doesn't know it...(I suck at Summary's) R&R 'R'...for potty mouth's and some other stuff...


Well...here's a story that I started when I was watching 'Spartacus'. Very good movie by the way...if your into that stuff. Good enough to make me write 11 pages in size 10 font! *WOW* That's a lot for me!  
  
I really don't have anything to say except R&R...cause I sort of want to know if it's any good and if I should continue it or not...  
  
I spell checked it so it should be okay...but if you notice any mistakes in it or just a way to improve it, drop me a line! It would be highly appreciated!  
  
Disclaimer:  
As much as it kills me to say this, I don't own Inuyasha...! There I said, are all you cruel lawyers happy now!  
  
Well I'm done!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Something Wicked This Way Comes  
  
Prologue  
&  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A journey is something that many take alone, yet the wise take with  
friends.  
- Dark_Abyss_425 (MINE!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It is said that one day, a being shall rise with the power and strength to defeat the Ancients. A being that will be able to bring about the change needed for equality.  
  
This had been passed on for centuries, since the beginning of the Ancients reign. Nothing was added, nothing was changed. All that was known was that the time of change was approaching, and approaching quickly.  
  
Since the beginning of time, the world held two species that were to reign above the rest, Ancients and humans. Yet the Ancients became corrupt with the power they held over the humans, and without warning took advantage of it.  
  
Ancients; the reigning power on earth. They were strong in both strength and power. They controlled elements and carried the characteristics of animals. Their lives were long and seemingly immortal. They were not susceptible to diseases, and never weakened, not until their deaths. They never died unless they were killed, and the only known way to kill one would be to behead them or pierce them through the heart.  
  
Humans; beings that ranged in strength and power, yet could not surpass that of the Ancients. Some were able to harbor forms of power, which they called magic, but they were very rare. There lives were short and dark. If disease did not kill them, they were dealt with in other ways, for an old human was a worthless one.  
  
The humans were nothing more than slaves to the Ancients. There worth separated by strength and type. These levels of worth were shown by tattoos etched into there right cheek.  
  
The tattoos were identical on each human; nothing more than a single stripe below the eye, they differed only in color. The colors ranged from red, green, yellow, and purple.  
  
Red; the lowest level there was. Humans with this mark were expected to live no more than 1 year after there 10th birthday. They were used for nothing more than public displays of humiliation and entertainment, or used to do the most risky tasks.  
  
Green; the next to lowest level. These humans were used as 'toys'. Whatever there masters wished of them, they had no choice but to do. Most greens, if not all, were used as objects of lust. Male or female, it did not matter; to the Ancients they were nothing more than sex toys.  
  
Yellow; the most common. These humans were slaves that catered to the needs of the Ancients in homes. Maids, servants, and warriors. That was there fate until the day they died.  
  
Purple; the rarest marking, and highest among the humans because they held both strength and magic. They were used as personal advisors and guardians. They were to follow there masters everywhere and whatever they were commanded they were to complete.  
  
Humans also existed in small bands or villages. These villages served as 'shopping' grounds as well. All humans in the villages were marked from birth with the 'value' mark, and then one by one they were picked from there families and homes when they were purchased.  
  
Of coarse there were small groups that escape from villages and set out to fight for there lives and rights, refusing to fall victim to the Ancients. The 'rogue' humans. They were hunted and brought in as forms of entertainment. Killing them in public displays of torture.  
  
The land was separated into four coordinating areas. The North, the South, the East, and the West, each reigned by a respectable ancient that surpassed others in both strength and power. All four were said to be the longest living Ancients in existence, and were there to witness and bear assistance in the beginning of the Ancients reign.  
  
The North was ruled by the Wolf Ancient, Codger.  
  
The South was ruled by the Eagle Ancient, Spartan.  
  
The West was ruled by the Dog Ancient, Sesshoumaru.  
  
The East was ruled by the Spider Ancient, Naruku.  
  
Together they formed the controlling powers of Sengonji...  
  
...and so begins the adventure to freedom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The early morning sun rose slowly into the sky, peaking over the far off mountains. The nighttime sky was slowly being pushed aside for the bright blues, pinks, and oranges of the day. Birds began to chirp and search for there morning food. Small foxes crept from there dens searching to find food to feed there families.  
  
The same was beginning to happen in the small village that rested at the base of a steep hill and next to a large river. Men, women, and children of all kinds slowly began to creep from there huts to begin there morning chores or play in the early morning sun.  
  
A young girl of 15 stepped outside of her grandmother's hut and breathed the air in deeply, expanding her lungs until she was forced to release her breath. Her gaze rested solely upon the sun and sky, an endearing smile stretching across her face, her hazel eyes shining brightly with warmth.  
  
She was of average height with long raven black hair that reached to her mid-back. Her body was lithe and toned, her slightly bronzed skin shining a healthy tan. She wore a plain black frock that reached down to her knees. The sides ended at her hips and the front and back flowed down toward her knees. Along the edges of the frock were stripes of green following its path down from the waist until they met at the bottom forming a 'V'. Underneath she black leggings that were simple and clung tightly to her legs figure, yet loosely enough to allow movement and comfort ability. Simple boots fit to her feet, sturdy and strong.  
  
Unlike many others, she bore no mark on her face, no 'value' marking, her face was left bare.  
  
When she was born, her mother had been part of a rogue group, fighting for there freedom, on the same day of her birth they were caught, and she had been hidden in some brush nearby. She was found by Kaede, the woman she stayed with in this village. Kaede had managed to keep her hidden whenever the Ancients were to come to town and take away men, women, and children in giant flocks.  
  
Since she could remember, her friends were taken away one by one until none remained, all taken by the Ancients and forced into slavery. Since she lost her first friend she had hated them with a passion, a passion that burned her every chance it got, mocking her that she could do nothing to stop it.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
She turned away from the beautiful sight of the sky and turned to find Kaede hobbling her way toward her. She smiled to herself. Kaede was well into her years, old by human standards. Her hair had grayed and face had wrinkled, and over an eye, she wore a patch, completing the image of a crazy old woman. Yet to this day, she had never seen her show a sign of weakness or fear, only understanding and love.  
  
"Yes, Kaede," she asked softly when the woman managed to hobble her way over to her.  
  
"I need you to go fetch some water down at the river, Maria is having her child."  
  
"I'll go immediately, I'll be back in a moment."  
  
With that said Kagome whipped around and rushed inside the previously abandoned hut to grab some pails for the water. Once she retrieved them, she ran back out of the hut and through the now bustling village. Some children began to chase after her laughing as they raced along side her. They soon lost interest however and scampered off to find something else to do.  
  
When Kagome reached the river, she saw the other women washing clothes and cleaning. Some greeted her while others continued there work silently. Bending down at the rivers edge, she dunked each bucked into the cool water, heaving them out with a grunt when they had filled. Standing up she began to head back to the birthing hut, her muscles straining against the weight of the water.  
  
She was oblivious to the looks she received from men and women. Men stared after her lustfully while women stared after her with distaste or curiosity. Nobody in the village knew her story besides Kaede, and the coming and goings of humans was natural in the village, yet Kagome was a mystery to them. The way she looked and carried herself, she was like an exotic beauty that held a sense of mystery and intrigue about her. There were stories of her being half-Ancient, discarded after a human woman became pregnant with an Ancients child. Some claimed her to be a full Ancient that was left to die for unknown reasons.  
  
The fact that she was the only one not marked cause some in the village to resent her and some even sought to harm her. She could not count the number of times she was forced to protect herself from men as well as women. Nevertheless, she was never harmed. She was a natural in self- defense and always managed to come out of a scuff unscathed.  
  
The shrieking and gasping from inside the hut made Kagome stop for a moment. The sounds of birthing always surprised her. The pain of it and then the sense of completeness and happiness that came from the new mother were always strange to her. How can something as beautiful as a newborn child, bring such pain?  
  
She shook her head and pushed aside the cloth hanging in the doorway. The heat within the room was excruciating, causing Kagome to break out into a sweat the moment she stepped inside. Kaede sat at the end of the bed, talking softly to the women who lay in pain.  
  
"Kagome, grab some rags and come cool her off, she's been at it for hours, give her something to drink if she wishes, try to help her through, I have to go grab some herb's to help with the pain," Kaede said standing and rushing out of the hut as quickly as she could.  
  
A scream launched Kagome into action as she rushed to the woman's side. Dunking some cloth into the water, she began to clean Maria's forehead as she gasped for breath.  
  
"Come on Maria, your almost there, just think, you'll have a little boy or girl to give your unconditional love to, all you have to do is hold on," Kagome whispered, brushing some hair from Maria's sweaty face. Kaede came rushing in with a concoction in her hand. Handing it to Kagome, she took up her position again and began to coach Maria through it again.  
  
"Maria, I need you to take a deep breath and try to drink some of this, it will help the pain."  
  
Following Kagome's orders, Maria breathed deeply and drank some of the tea. She could not drink much until she collapsed and screamed again. Grabbing her hand, Kagome her in the eyes and told her to take a deep breath and push.  
  
The woman nodded and sucked in some air and strained as she pushed as hard as she could. A few more tries and a new cry erupted from the room. The woman collapsed onto the bed, her eyes closed, a smile on her face.  
  
Kaede nodded her thanks to Kagome, stood to clean the baby, and handed it to the mother, who glowed down at it with pride. Kagome left the room quickly, leaving Kaede and the new mother to themselves, nodding to the man standing outside waiting. The moment of her nod, he rushed inside.  
  
Kagome headed back down to the river to take a cold bath. As she reached the path that led down to the women is bathing area a cry rose up in the village.  
  
"Ancients are coming from the West!"  
  
Everyone stood and left what they were doing immediately to stand in a line within the center of the village. Glancing over toward the west she saw black shapes moving quickly toward the village.  
  
"They've come for there monthly picking," Kagome said vehemently, frowning in there direction.  
  
Running quickly to where she had last seen Kaede, she ran passed the rows of humans, reaching the hut in record time.  
  
"Kaede!"  
  
"Yes child I know, you need to get away from here quickly, before they reach here, you know where to go and do not come back until nightfall."  
  
Kagome nodded and ran out of the hut again. Passing the rows awaiting picking, she ran as fast as she could into the forest, heading for the cave Kaede had warded against Ancient entrance. As she ran inside she pulled the leaves over the entrance giving the appearance of no opening.  
  
Setting down in the far corner she began to wait until night set.  
  
She always hated seeing the people she knew and lived by lined up like cattle, each separated into their designated color section. The rows had begun to decrease steadily for the passed year, and there were not many humans left in the village. Yet they continued to live there life the best they could, never knowing who would be taken next.  
  
Time passed by slowly, seemingly for an eternity, until finally, no light filtered through the vines at the entrance. Creeping slowly toward it she peeled them aside and glanced around before leaving the cave and heading back through the forest toward the village.  
  
When she left the cover of the forest she was unable to hold back a gasp. The village was deserted. Running the rest of the way she ran inside Kaede's hut and her home to find everything where it should be, but no Kaede waiting up for her return with a think broth to eat with her 'special' tea.  
  
Refusing to give up so quickly, she ran to every hut hoping to find someone who could tell her what happened. However, she was met with the same sight in each hut. Everything in the position it should, yet the occupants nowhere in sight.  
  
As she checked the last hut she fell to her knees in the doorway, silent tears trailing down her cheeks as she stared at the night sky in pain. Everyone was gone, her only family had been taken away from her and she was left with nothing but reminders of them.  
  
She would never know how long it was she stayed in that spot, kneeling and starring but she became aware of her surroundings as the noonday sun beat down upon her unmercifully. She had thought for a long time and had decided to find another village that was willing to take her in. That was all she could do.  
  
Standing quickly she rushed back to her deserted home packing some food and her only change of clothes. Before she left she grabbed two daggers, placing one in each of her boots and strapping a short sword to her waist, at the same time throwing a pack of arrows over her shoulder as well as her bag and longbow.  
  
So she left the only home she ever knew, intent on continuing to live her life, and nothing fate dealt her way was going to stop her  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"2 weeks and 4 days in counting" she said to herself as she walked along the desolate landscape.  
  
Kagome had yet to find a village that would accept her, it did not help that the only one she had passed was as empty as her own when she left. For the first week she had lived off the provisions that she had taken with her, but those soon vanished, and now she was living off the land, hunting and picking anything she came across.  
  
She had been forced to hide in a pond awhile back when she had crossed paths with an Ancient hunt group, searching for rogue humans. So, her clothes were soaking wet and the other pair dirty.  
  
The sun was just starting cross the sky, making it somewhere around midday. As she entered the forest again she came across a clearing next to a river. Smiling she set her things down before taking her clothes off and jumping in. After a quick bath and rest she cleaned her clothes and laid them back to dry off. The sun was gracious today and her clothes dried quickly. Slipping them back on she went over to her bag and pulled out some apples she had grabbed from a tree earlier in the day.  
  
As she leaned on a rock and began to eat she heard a rustling over in the bushes as well as a soft curse. Tossing the apple away, she jumped up and gripped her sword as she walked toward them. She heard mumbling coming from a bush between two trees before something fell out of them at her feet. She jumped back in surprise and stared.  
  
It was a man. She could tell that much. He wore a purple monk outfit and a long golden staff lay next to him with a large ring on the top. He had black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck.  
  
As he glanced up he was grinning at her. She immediately noticed the purple stripe under his eye and quickly abandoned him and glanced around slightly panicked.  
  
'A purple? That must mean an Ancient is around here somewhere' she thought to herself.  
  
Backing away from the grinning man who was beginning to stand up she turned around and grabbed her bag. As she began to bolt a shout stopped her.  
  
"Wait please! I'm not going to hurt you or anything, I swear!"  
  
Kagome did not know why, but she felt she could trust him. She did not turn back around to look at him but continued to stand waiting for him to talk again.  
  
She heard some rustling and turned around to find him walking toward her with his hands up to his chest with his palms facing her in a sign of no harm.  
  
"I'm not gonna do anything, my name is Miroku and I just got sidetracked when I saw such a beautiful creature bathing," he said thinking that would calm her.  
  
"WHAT! You pervert! You watched me bathe," she all but screeched.  
  
Seeing him wince she opted to glare at him.  
  
"You have nothing to be ashamed of my lady, it was all innocent enough" he said, his dark blue eyes gazing into hers peacefully.  
  
With a snort she turned around and continued on her way, choosing to ignore him.  
  
"Wait," he said, running up to her and walking next to her, "you didn't happen to see a red and silver dog Ancient did you, I sort of lost track of him a moment ago."  
  
When he nodded his head he continued to make conversation, or at least try to. Her patience was thinning but she had not talked to anyone in such a long time, not since Kaede. But all patience eventually ends.  
  
"Look," she said stopping, "I don't know you, you don't even know my name, and could you please tell me why you are following me."  
  
He stopped and stared at her in surprise. She had been so quiet he didn't think she would ever speak. But before he could answer another shout rang out.  
  
"Houshi! Prepare to die"  
  
Miroku grabbed her arm and ducked as a large boomerang crashed through the foliage above there heads. Miroku let go of her arm and turned around.  
  
"Sango, how nice to see you again, can I help you with something."  
  
If Kagome was correct, he sounded a little nervous. Kagome glanced away from him to the figure who had thrown the boomerang. A young woman stood dressed in a tight black outfit with dark pink here and there. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and her red eyes were lined with pink eyeliner, eyes that were currently glaring at a certain Miroku.  
  
When she caught her boomerang she marched over to him and slapped him across the face. Kagome stared with wide eyes. She had just slapped a purple!  
  
'Wait,' she thought, glancing at the other girl, 'she's a purple too, what's going on?!?'  
  
"Miroku, I told you to wait for us to catch up, not 'stalk' another girl" Sango said glancing at Kagome shortly.  
  
"Sango, I couldn't help it, she was all alone, just sitting there, you know I can't resist the lure of a beautiful woman," he said, a little calmly for this king of situation.  
  
"Now wait just a minute, I didn't lure you, you were being a pervert and watching me take a bath," Kagome said standing up and glaring.  
  
"What! Houshi!"  
  
With a 'crack', Sango bashed him over the head with her boomerang, resulting in Miroku being knocked out on the floor, before turning toward Kagome.  
  
"Hello there, sorry about Miroku, he's nothing but a walking lecher, I'm Sango by the way" she said, ignoring the unconscious Miroku on the ground.  
  
"Kagome, umm...can I help you," she asked nervously. 'TWO PURPLE, in one place, where's the Ancient' she thought glancing around her quickly.  
  
Sango must have noticed it because she strapped her boomerang to her back and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry yourself, our 'master' has decided to run off again" she said smiling brightly at the nervous Kagome.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to always be next to your owner? I mean you are purples after all," Kagome said carefully, not wanting to upset Sango.  
  
Sango glanced at her funny for a moment.  
  
"That's strange," Sango muttered.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"You are human aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, to my knowledge I am."  
  
"Then how is it that you bear no marking on your face?"  
  
Kagome froze. That statement had awoken Miroku who hopped up and stood by Sango staring at her face curiously.  
  
"Yes, why is that? I noticed it earlier but didn't think anything of it," asked Miroku, a thoughtful frown crossing his features.  
  
"Even rogue humans have markings, yet you don't."  
  
"Umm...."  
  
Kagome bolted.  
  
"Hey wait! We aren't going to bring you in or anything, wait, come back here!"  
  
Kagome didn't listen, she just continued to run until she collapsed. She had run non-stop throughout the day until it was dark out, and now exhaustion was catching up with her. Taken in gulps of air she flopped onto her back and stared up at the stars.  
  
'What has become of you Kaede,' she thought sadly.  
  
Somewhere in-between her thoughts she fell asleep. The night passed quickly and soon Kagome woke up to the rays of the sun shining down on her and the chirping of some birds. Of course the furry nose pushing against her hand wasn't helping.  
  
Her eyes snapped open.  
  
'Furry NOSE!'  
  
Looking down she saw a dog rubbing its nose against her hand, letting a small bark out.  
  
Kagome giggled. It was a simple black dog. It was funny, she had awakened in such a panic to find a dog next to her, she thought it was a wolf of fox or something along those lines. Reaching up she began to pet it; rubbing its ears until it sat down on its haunches, leaning into her hand. She smiled softly before glancing up. It was still early morning and the dew from the night before glittered off the grass and leaves in the morning sun.  
  
Standing up, she collected her things and began to walk on, fully rested from her run the night before. She noticed the dog following next to her and smiled. Stopping and kneeling in front of him she smiled.  
  
"You want to come with me then, is that it," she asked laughing aloud when the dog barked happily.  
  
"Okay, you can come with me then."  
  
Standing up she set a pace and headed out again. She was starting to lose hope in ever finding a home again, she had only passed one village and hadn't come across another yet, and 3 weeks had almost passed.  
  
So it came as a total surprise when she happened to come across a group of human men sitting around a fire eating lunch. She stood frozen in surprise. Of course she snapped out of it when one grinned in her direction.  
  
"Boyz, look what we have here, a little bitch."  
  
Kagome gasped as they set there eyes on her, she could feel them undressing her with there eyes. With a squeak she turned around and prepared to run, only to be stopped by a wall of men that had somehow gotten behind her. Glancing down she saw that the dog was gone.  
  
Turning sideways to keep them all in her line of vision she grabbed her bow and notched three arrows, all the while backing up slowly.  
  
"Does the lady wish to fight with us, I can think of a lot of ways for you to be of better use to us than a practice tool for our sword thrusts, some other thrusts would be much more pleasurable," one jeered who stood in front of the others.  
  
Some hoots and hollers erupted as others grinned and made rude gestures.  
  
"I don't want any trouble, and if need be I will defend myself," she said.  
  
'Although I don't know how well I can protect myself against this many,' she thought, mentally adding up her chances of escaping; they didn't look to good.  
  
"Did you hear that boys she doesn't want any trouble," the same one said laughing to himself, but just as soon joined by the others in the band.  
  
A group to the side took a step toward her and out of reflex she aimed and released the arrows. All three shot true, spanning out and lodging themselves into the surprised group, making there final homes in the heart of three men. A curse rose up and the second she heard a sword being pulled from a sheath she bolted.  
  
The crashing of boots behind her started to gain. Apparently she wasn't as recovered as she thought, which was proven when she was tackled to the ground from behind. With a thump and a gasp she found herself pinned to the ground.  
  
She thrashed wildly trying to release her arms. After a moment she froze and waited until he let up until she sucked in a breath and rolled backwards, throwing the man off her over her head. But the satisfaction was short lived when another took his place, followed by another grabbing her arms.  
  
"Damn bitch, you sure are strong, we caught ourselves a little treasure here Mike," the one currently straddling her hips said grinning down on her. She noticed a scar under his right eye, he obviously had tried to cut his mark off but the pain was probably to much and he stopped. The green showing sharply against his pale skin. He leaned down and licked her cheek making her try to cringe away.  
  
"Don't worry to much, it will only hurt....."  
  
He was cut off as a scream erupted from the back of the staring crowd. Kagome took that moment to throw the two holding her arms off and push the one who had licked her off. Reaching down into her boots she pulled the two daggers out of her boots and quickly stabbed the three stunned men on the ground.  
  
Jumping to her feet she turned and saw the black dog who she thought had ditched her making quick work of the remaining men who did nothing but scream and run. Kagome's mouth fell open. Something didn't feel right and she saw a red aura surrounding the dog, which knew wasn't natural. When the last man fell and the dog turned its red eyes in her direction she could only stare in shock. Its mouth was drenched in blood, some of which dripped in a steady stream from its jaws. His once black fur was soaked almost completely red.  
  
She fell onto her butt as her knees buckled. She was sure she was a goner, so she was surprised when the dog walked calmly over to her through the mess of bodies and licked her cheek. She would have gagged at the smell and feel of the blood on her but she only looked at him and began to laugh. When his head tilted to the side she couldn't help but fall on her back and laugh hysterically.  
  
She had just had the most frightening experience of her young life and was almost raped and killed and a normal dog that she had just met this morning killed them all and saved her. The same dog that just innocently licked her cheek and stared at her in surprise. It was just too much.  
  
The dog barked, apparently aware that he was being laughed at. So he barked again and growled which shut her up and caused her to sit up and stare at him again.  
  
"Well sorrryy, you just surprised me is all," she said, grinning, "I thought you had ditched me earlier."  
  
The dog nodded his head and barked, taking Kagome by complete surprise. The dogs ears swiveled back as some rustling in the bushes began to get closer. She heard a loud slap and thump before Sango stepped out of the bushes. Kagome's eyes widened so far she was surprised her eyes didn't pop out.  
  
"SANGO! YOU GUYS FOLLOWED ME!"  
  
Sango glanced at her in surprise. Surprise tripled when she looked at her surroundings. The ground was almost completely covered in bodies. Of coarse her surprise seemed to end when she glanced at the black dog calmly licking itself clean.  
  
"Well isn't this a surprise," she said softly, before turning to address Kagome.  
  
"We didn't know you were here, we were heading this way, you do know that this is the direct path to the Western kingdom right?"  
  
"Umm...not really."  
  
Before Sango could say anything else, Miroku stumbled out of the bushes leaning on his staff. Of coarse his posture straightened when he took in the site in front of him.  
  
"What happened.....," Miroku paused when his gaze rested on the lazy dog resting at Kagome's side.  
  
"Well, never mind," he said staring at the dog who continued to ignore them.  
  
Kagome seemed to finally notice the fact they somehow knew the dog that rested at her side.  
  
"I'm sorry, but do you know this dog or something," she asked slowly, hoping not to startle them from there glaring session with the oblivious dog.  
  
There gazes broke away to glance at the confused girl.  
  
"You don't know who that is?"  
  
"Sango, I just met the thing this morning when I woke up."  
  
A growl from her side startled her.  
  
"His name is Inuyasha," Miroku said, grinning at the dogs' reaction.  
  
Kagome turned to stare at the dog who just looked back at her with it's golden eyes.  
  
"Well nice to meet you there Inuyasha," she said, rubbing its ears slowly.  
  
She didn't see what was so funny, but both Sango and Miroku broke out laughing. The dog jerked away from her and growled at the two who sat leaning against each other, laughing to their hearts content. The dog barked but was still ignored, so it leapt at them and pushed them both down with its front paws baring its teeth and growling.  
  
Kagome thought he was going to attack and had begun to shout out a warning, but when all it did was growl at them warningly and the two burst out laughing even harder, she sat confused. Feeling like an idiot she stood up and dusted herself off. Before she could take two steps away to go back and collect her things she had dropped during her run, both Miroku and Sango called for her to wait.  
  
So she stopped and waited, turning toward them again.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, I was just surprised is all," Sango said standing up and dusting herself off, Miroku followed her example, helping to dust her butt off as well.  
  
"HOUSHI!"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Slap number three, and Kagome had only been around them for no more than ten minutes. Shaking her head she waited for Sango to walk up to her, the dog following next to her.  
  
"You seriously don't know who this is, everyone does, where are you from anyway, you don't bare a mark or anything and are a human from what I can tell, it just doesn't add up," Sango said, eyeing her carefully.  
  
"I'm from a village about 3 weeks to the East, I've been traveling by myself for that time, some Ancients came and took everyone away while I was ru...collecting herbs from the forest, and when I returned my family and everyone was gone," she said, catching herself before she said anything she would regret.  
  
Sango stared at her for a moment before glancing down at the dog, and back up to her.  
  
"Kagome, like you said, Miroku and I are purples, our master is near, very very near," Sango said trying to hint at something Kagome couldn't grasp.  
  
A flash below her surprised her, forcing her to close her eyes to not be blinded. When the light cleared she glanced over to see a tall man standing before her.  
  
He wore a red baggy kimono that puffed out and a sword was strung at his waist. His long silver hair was longer than her own and on top sat two fluffy white ears. She looked in his eyes and saw nothing but gold.  
  
"Kagome I'd like you to meet my master, Inuyasha, son of Ancient Lord Inutaisho and younger brother to Ancient Lord Sesshoumaru of the West, I believe Inuyasha already knows you," she said smiling.  
  
The smile vanished however when Kagome's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she passed out, Inuyasha catching her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Well that was real smooth Sango, make the girl pass out for heavens sake, same with you Inuyasha, shame on both of you."  
  
To say a certain recovered lecher wasn't unconscious moments after his little comment would be nothing but a lie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there you have it! The official first chapter of "Something Wicked This Way Comes!"  
  
Please let me know if I should continue!  
  
Review!  
  
Review!  
  
Review!  
  
I'm Outties!  
  
Dark_Abyss_425  
Sunday, May 02, 2004  
2:58 pm 


End file.
